Network operators/carriers have the will and the resources to fix the wireless network overload problem. But where do they start? Move to 4G networks? Buy more spectrum? Add WiFi overlays? Use pricing as a way to control usage? Or, add more small cells?
So far, the solution has been elusive because the growth in bandwidth consumption has been so rapid that it overruns any and all fixes that carriers have put in place. The network clog seems to be moving as the adoption and use of smartphones puts more pressure on the network.
Part of that consideration includes traffic optimization, which can ameliorate signaling that comes from applications and from the network and optimizing traffic for resource conservation. However, integration of new traffic optimization technologies with existing network operator or carrier infrastructure and processes has become a challenge in order to lower the barrier of adoption and streamline integration.